Stay With Me
by Just-Like-Heaven-24
Summary: The story of how Zetsu and my OC Zaria met and how their relationship grows. Has my cousin's OC's in it too
1. Chapter 1

"_GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The drunken man yelled as he threw the little girl across the room. She collapsed in the corner, whimpering and begging the man to stop. "YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER LEFT! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!" Typical drunk parent. Blaming their helpless little five year old daughter for everything…_ "

**Zaria awoke with a start, banging her head against cardboard as she did so. She really hated those dreams. Not because they had some secret meaning that she couldn't figure out, not because the father was blaming the child for everything that happened to him. **

**No, Zaria hated those dreams because that little girl was **_**her**_**. That was the night that she had run away from that awful home, that awful parent, and that awful life. Of course, sleeping in a cardboard box wasn't really much of an improvement. Now Zaria was seven, and she was still unwanted, only now **_**everyone**_** hated her. Zaria wasn't exactly…normal looking. She had green hair, yellow eyes, and half of her body was black, and the other half was white. She wasn't entirely sure why she looked that way, but she knew it was her appearance that chased her mother away. **

_**Alright, done with pitying myself…**_** Zaria thought as she looked at her watch and realized that it was only 7 minutes till school started. Luckily she was only a 2 minute walk away from the elementary school. **

**She got up, grabbed her school bag, which was a plastic Publix bag, and walked to school. Today was her first day of second grade, and although she already knew some people, there was bound to be people who had never seen her odd looks. Fortunately for her, she had made two friends last year. Michi and Aoi. They were both mean, rude, and didn't really give a crap about others' feelings, but then again, that was Zaria's personality too. **


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!!!" Zaria yelled, waving at her schoolmates. The children were Aoi and Michi. Michi was a green eyed red head who usually had her short hair tied up into pigtails. Aoi had blood red eyes and blue hair with black strands in the back. The two were Zaria's only friends in the huge school. "Hey, we were about to leave you!" Michi said with a smile. Adorable and vicious...not a good combo. Zaria gave her a flat look. "Thanks." She said. "Oh get over it, let's go" Aoi said, already walking towards the school.

The trio walked into the small classroom. Almost the same group from last year, only now there was a group of people hanging out in the corner. There was a red head boy and a blonde girl talking, and a blue kid and an emo looking kid. There was a silver haired kid shouting at a kid with a mask. Aoi decided to ignore the group and take her seat at the back of the class. Michi joined her, and Zaria figured that she'd better follow to or she'd end up sitting next to some weirdo.

"That's my seat."

"Too bad!"

Not in school for 2 minutes and Aoi had already gotten in an arguement. It was with the red head. Michi and the blonde kid looked on with mild interest. "Get out of my seat!" The red head shouted. "NO! N-O! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT??" Aoi yelled at him. The boy looked taken aback, but he quickly recovered.

"What I don't understand is why some chick thinks she can walk in and sit down wherever she wants! There IS a seating chart ya know!"

"pft, your point?" Aoi said, turning her attention away from the kid. The boy didn't move. "Aoi, you've got a desk leech" Michi pointed out. If Aoi heard her, she chose to ignore. Zaria sighed. A typical school day begins. She sat down next to Aoi, shoving past the kid. He then turned her attention to Zaria. He stared at her. "What?" Zaria asked. As if she didnt already know what he was staring at. He kept staring at her. Weirdo alert. I decided to ignore the kid and I started up a conversation with Michi and Aoi. Soon the teacher came in the room and introduced herself. And then the boredom began.

The three girls ran for the playground as soon as the lunch bell rang. They all had crappy or non living parents, so of course they didn't have a lunch. Michi's parents had died 2 years ago, and Aoi's parents just didn't care. No lunch for them. So they took lunch to catch up with each other. They hadn't seen each other all summer. Michi has been sick mostly, and she told both girls not to go near her. Zaria had been busy reading all summer, and Aoi's parents has forbade her from leaving the house. So they talked for about a half hour before the group of kids walked outside. This time there were three new people though. One had orange hair and lots of peircings. One had blue hair with an origami flower in it.

And the last one looked just like Zaria.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaria couldn't believe her eyes. Seven years of looking like an outsider, a freak, and finally there was someone like her. Michi and Aoi also looked on in disbelief as the group of kids sat down in the cool shade of the trees.

"Erm…Zaria?"

"…Hm?"

"Do you have a brother?"

Now, that was a question Zaria had to think about. She'd run away from her home two years ago when her father beat almost all her memories out of her brain. The only way she could recollect her miserable past was through nightmares. If she did have a brother, he probably would've been smart enough to run away, too.

Zaria stared thoughtfully at the other kid. They did look awfully alike. Same light green hair, same deep yellow eyes. But most importantly, the different colored skin. Lots of people had different colored hair, and a few other people had oddly colored eyes, but having two skin colors? That wasn't something you saw on a daily basis. In fact, Zaria had never met someone with even moderately different skin tones. And even if they had just the slightest little mark of darkness, it wasn't perfectly symmetrical like Zaria and this kid's skin.

Zaria was brought back from her thoughts by a sharp tug to the ground. She looked up to see Aoi pulling her towards the group of kids, and immediately flipped out.

"AOI, GET OFF! STOP IT! I DON'T WAN-"

"Shut up and let me drag you or I'm gonna punch your lights out."

Well, can't argue with that logic.

With every inch they moved, Zaria stomach dropped just a bit more. If she weren't so afraid of Aoi, she totally would've run away by now. Zaria tried to ignore the outside world in the hopes that maybe she was just day dreaming and having a nightmare. That hope, however, was squashed when Aoi reached the group, hauled Zaria to her feet, and bolted back to Michi who was rolling around in the grass, laughing her head off.

The group's attention was immediately turned to her, and Zaria could feel a blush rising to her face.

"Erm…uhm…sorry, I-I'll just b-be leaving now…" Zaria mumbled, cursing her habit of stuttering when she was nervous.

"Hey! You look like Zetsu!" the blonde kid yelled, pointing at Zaria's face.

"Yeah, okay. Cool. Later." Zaria said, trying to excuse herself from the many pairs of eyes now focused on her.

"Zetsu, you didn't tell us you have a sister!" A masked kid shouted happily to Zaria's "brother". "I don't." He said shortly, and walked away.

_Thank God…_ Zaria thought, also turning to walk away. That plan was also crushed when she looked back to see Aoi giving her a death glare and pointing at the receding boy. Zaria sighed and turned back around the group.

"Listen, if I go back over there, my friend is gonna beat me up, so can you pretend to look interested in me for a couple minutes?" Zaria pleaded, feeling humiliated and annoyed.

"Well, it's not very hard to stay focused on you. We've never seen anyone but Zetsu with that skin condition, and we were beginning to think it was just a genetic disorder." The orange-haired kid answered. Zaria blushed at that comment. Zaria imagined being anywhere but school at that moment. Maybe in her box, or the beach, but certainly not at school. But the place she most wanted to be at was the woods behind the school. She'd learned enough at school for the day, and the teacher wouldn't care if she skipped. Now she just needed a distraction for both groups. Zaria turned to the red head.

"Hey, sorry my friend stole your seat today. You could totally kick Aoi's ass. You should go over there and show them whose boss!" Zaria said, smiling mischievously. The kid immediately looked over to Aoi and looked back to Zaria.

"I can't hit a girl. I'd get in trouble." He said, with apparent disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, it's okay. That's a guy. He's just very feminine." Zaria said, trying not to think of the repercussions of what she was doing.

The boy grinned evilly, said, "Oh really?" and stalked over to the place where Michi and Aoi were laughing at Zaria's plight. The blue-haired girl sighed, and mumbled, "You people are so stupid sometimes." and grabbed the orange-haired boy's arm to drag him toward the approaching fight. The rest of the group followed after.

_Poor kid, _Zaria thought. Most people thought that just because Aoi was a very sheltered kid, she was a wuss. But Aoi had found a good way to take care of that, and that was fighting. She'd train day and night, and Michi and Zaria wouldn't see her for days sometimes. Zaria had seen Aoi take out full grown men, and it wasn't a pretty sight to see a little girl make a man cry.

But Zaria dropped the guilt quickly, and made her way over to the tall brick wall. She looked over her should to make sure that everyone's attention was focused on the upcoming fight, and focused all her mind power on making herself lighter. Lighter and lighter and lighter she imagined herself to be, until she felt that she was high enough to jump over the wall. She smiled and looked down at the ground below her. Telekinesis really was a handy-dandy power.

And while two kids fought, and the two-colored girl raised herself over the fence, and tall, discolored boy watched and wondered.

**Whoa. That took a while to update xD I apologize for all the people who wanted me to continue years ago, and I didn't xD But I really do like the story line to this story, and it's a shame to let it go to waste~ So here ya' go, chappie three! I should have chapter four up soon, (for rizzles!) because now I actually knoooow where to go from there xD I'm sorry for the many cliff-hangers that I keep giving all my loyal readers, but it's just so dang fun ^^**


End file.
